


The Founders

by knightofdreams



Series: The Founders [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:49:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightofdreams/pseuds/knightofdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part One--Godric Gryffindor</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Founders

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to try my hand at writing what I think happens before anything, where we see the Founders as people struggling to create and come together and run Hogwarts. So yeah. *awkward laughter* Enjoy!

The Founders

Part 1- Godric Gryffindor

Chapter 1

The mountains of Scotland scared Godric as a child, hanging on to the kilt of his father with one chubby hand, as he looked out at the misty valleys with eyes as warm and gold as the dagger hanging from his father’s belt.

“Look on to the world, Godric” his father had told him “all this will be yours soon.”

His father had been a Highlands chief, and as he knew it to be true, the entire world was the valleys he owned by his chiefdom. He had no desire to know more except the paths the sheepherders took, and the warm embrace of his loving wife.

He ruffled little Godric’s hair. “You will be chief soon. What do you say to that, wee laddie?”

Godric looked up at his father’s face. “It’s big, papa. Will this all be mine?”

Godric’s father nodded serenely and took his son up in his arms. They walked back down the path when Godric saw sparks fly from his fingers. His eyes widened and he put his hands back into his cloak.

He wouldn’t speak of this, the second time it happened.

Godric remembered it as he sat on the log, warming his hands on a bright red and orange fire.

The griffin at his side raised his eagle head, and studied Godric silently.

“Have yeh got anything t’say, mm?” Godric turned to look at the griffin, glaring at it, becoming slowly convinced the thing was out to get him. The griffin blinked indifferently and laid its head back on the ground. “Bah” Godric cried out, disgusted. “Yeh aren’t of any help unless you want teh feck up mah life.” The griffin cried out indignantly.

“Yeh heard me” Godric muttered.

 

_You were about to be hurt for something that is considered a gift._

 

 

That was what the voice inside his head told him, and he wanted to shake that voice violently.

Magic would be a curse that he had to bear all his life.

He would have to bear his father banishing him for letting loose a golden flame when his friends and fellow warriors attacked him for playing with a flame that he made to look like a pony.

He let loose a burning flame, and ran as far as his legs could take him. He had heard them coming, and the griffin took him up in his claws and flew him here. He was closer to England than he wanted, and the more the griffin took him closer, the more he felt his chest tighten in anxiety.

The griffin nudged him under its wing, and Godric grumbled. “Mother eagle” he muttered. The griffin snorted and lay its head back down again, with a shivering Godric at its belly.

He sang lightly and the both of them fell asleep as the snow piled and shielded from any unwanted attention.

 

 

 

**Rowena Ravenclaw**

She almost fell as she walked across the rickety bridge. Druids weren’t one for company of others, but Rowena always made sure to visit the villages and give the lords and ladies a reading.

“Oi, girl!” someone shouted at her, and she wasn’t sure she liked the tone of the voice.

Her hand twitched, and silver sparks came shooting from her fingers. “May I read your fortune, good sir?” Her voice was sweet and unwavering but as she turned around, she recognized the man entirely.

He just wouldn’t understand yet. He had dark hair, tied back with a piece of cord, features so fine that she swore she could strike her flint on his sharp jaw and would get a spark. His eyes were emeralds and she hid the embarrassed smile.

They weren’t even partners yet, so there was no reason to act as if she were to harm him. “There’s no need to call me sir” he muttered. “You’re a druid. You can help my wife, she’s in terrible pain, and I don’t think I can live without her.”

Rowena tipped her head to the side and followed Salazar up the path to the small hut, where women rushed anxiously out the way of the snake man.

His wife lay in dim lighting and sweated furiously on a pallet. She moaned and mumbled in her sleep about the snake that talked to her husband (“I swears it by my own hand, he talked to it and it left me alone, it did, I wanted to run, it talked to you Salazar, do you realize it?”).

His emerald eyes lit up in pain and in fury. Rowena began searching in her bag for any herb that would stifle the pain of madness long enough for her to search for the right words to say. Quickly she mixed a sedative on the spot and looked up at the handsome man leaning tiredly into his own hands.

“You talk to snakes.” Salazar Slytherin looked down at Rowena, who brushed the hair out of his wife’s eyes. “It makes them mad” she said casually “I’ve never seen someone so composed when a person speaks snake. I always wanted to speak Parseltongue as it is.”

She turned and put her chin in between the bridge of her hands. “Is it fun?”

“I can pay you to leave right now” Salazar said unsteadily “and no one will know about my wife. I can keep this under control. You did your work, druid woman.”

Rowena sighed. “She’s going to die anyway. The madness that she thinks she has seen will drain her. It already has drained her, and the poor thing won’t last the night. I’ve just given her something so she can ease into death easier.”

Salazar stiffened. “How did you know that?” Rowena shrugged. “How did you know I was a druid?” She always thought it was fine to answer a question with another question.

“My wife can’t die, I can’t live without her.” She flinched and told him he could. He needed to. “What do you mean I need to?” “You need to build an idea bigger than we are” she told him simply. Rowena could see her mother smiling at her from the end of the room. 

"Salazar, you are being quite stubborn” Rowena’s mother giggled lazily. Salazar stumbled around to see Rowena’s mother, a grey haired stately woman with earrings made of raven bone.

“Who was that?” Salazar was angry, confused, and panicked. “Mother, you’re scaring my friend” Rowena dismissed her mother with a flick of her hand. “You have magic in you.” Rowena closed the distance between them. She took his hand and blew on it lightly. Out came green light, and the light turned into a castle.

“That is your legacy. There are things that will happen in the coming years that you need to be prepared for.”

Salazar looked at her carefully. “Why am I important?” She shrugged, and put her lips to his. He looked at her carefully.

Everything he did, she knew, was careful. She drew back and her blue eyes sparkled. “Come with me.”

Salazar studied her. Her dark hair shone around her pale face. He took her hand cautiously and she pulled him away from the hut, and off to his destiny.

 

 

 

**Salazar Slytherin**

The Nordic woman talked in hushed tones to the Scottish man with a rusty beard and curly hair.

“Do you think they are friends, Salazar?” Rowena asked, popping a piece of meat in her mouth.

Salazar shook his head. “I’d likely think they were allies. Are you sure this is Helga and Godric?” Rowena nodded importantly. “Of course, that is them. I’ve seen them in the future with us.”

Salazar shook his head, and laid out the trap. Rowena skipped out the inn and sat in the forest, waiting.

Salazar followed close behind the blond and the rusty haired man. “You do not need my help Godric” the blond woman muttered “you can take back your father’s castle on your own.” “I can’t” the rusty haired young man (Godric) pressed. “You, Caesar, and I could take the castle back from my brothers and we could use it.”

The blond woman (Helga) glared at him. “You do know that you cannot come back to Scotland for they will take your head.”

Her voice was heavily Nordic, and her blond hair was tied in braids around her head, with chains hanging down.

I do hope you know what you’re doing, thought Salazar, eyeing the couple. “Excuse me, sir” Salazar tried, tapping on the young man’s shoulder. “You wouldn’t happen to be Godric Gryffindor, would you?”

“Aye” the man nodded. “And you are?”

“Salazar Slytherin” he offered, along with his hand. “And you aren’t going to believe what I am about to tell you.”

 

 

**Godric Gryffindor**

“And you’re just going to trust the word of a Druid seer who seems to keep humming the tune to a long forgotten song” Godric stated.

Rowena shook the hair out of her face. “I am not wrong about this, Godric. You, Helga, Salazar, and I, we are going to be important to the fate of the world.”

Helga muttered something in her native tongue.

“Watch it, Lady Badger” Rowena warned “I may not look like I have any power, but I can make you very sorry.”

Helga smiled sweetly, but in the way that made Godric think she was baring her teeth.

 

 

 

 

 

**Helga Hufflepuff**

Helga was wary of the people she was surrounded with. She muttered that she wanted to club a few of them and leave.

Rowena understood. She would always understand her. As much as she didn’t want to be understood, but the relief was evident in her face. 

"Maybe we are here because of fate. I think we should listen to them, Godric. They could be of use to us.”

“What are you suggesting?” Godric asked this.

“We build a school for people that have magic. Let us foster the young minds of the generation, the ones with the magical capability. That way we won’t have any more deaths of the magic. Or else we will be lost.” Rowena was serene, and she touched the water of a pond. She cocked her head, and laughed. Salazar had explained it was her gift to see beyond to the dead.

And she was listening to a joke made by her mother. “How do you know that” Helga had asked.

A haunted look crossed the man’s eyes, and she didn’t ask anything else after that. She whispered a few words of blessing, and the relief in the man’s eyes was as grateful as a laugh well deserved.

“I want to build this school” Salazar said quietly. “I want to do it for the children, so I can help build a smarter future.”

He pushed his hair out of his face and continued to stare at the ground. Helga looked earnestly at Rowena. She didn’t take her eyes off of Helga, and a slow smile spread across her face. Helga grinned and nodded.

She knew that Rowena was going to be her best friend. Helga didn’t care how she knew. It felt like puzzle pieces were being fit together. And they fit together perfectly, and beautifully.

Godric clapped Salazar on the back and studied him with pure innocence. Salazar smiled at him slowly and Godric grinned back. “Okay” Godric answered. “We’re going to build a school. What is it going to be called?”

“Hogwarts” Rowena said immediately. “All we need to do is find a castle.” Helga hefted her hammer on the ground. It shook the ground roughly and she looked up at them and grinned. “Let that be my problem.”

Godric studied his sword. “I can try my hand as well, Helga. I have Caesar also, do not forget it.” “We can all help.” Rowena decided. Salazar pushed his sleeves up, and Godric studied silently the dark haired man who seemed to be a Roman.

“There’s a castle in Northumberland that has guards they can handle.” Salazar said this with some conviction and stood up.

 

They smiled and sparks flew.

 

 

**Rowena Ravenclaw**

We are the founders, Rowena decided. We will be important. Something will change now.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi at kaijugroupie-phoenixflamepilot.tumblr.com


End file.
